


New Family (Winchesters x Child!Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demons, Gen, Kinda, Sad, then happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would never forget the day that you became an only child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Family (Winchesters x Child!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This fanfiction is based on a post that I saw on Pintrest so I do not own this beginning. It goes to its rightful owner.  
> Link: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/462744930438499259/ )

You would never forget the day the day that you became an only child. You were young, only being about eight years old. You had a loving family, two big brothers and an older sister. Your parents loved you all but their past wouldn't stay away from them. Your parents used to be hunters, one of the best. They wanted a family so they decided to stop hunting. That worked for many happy years but soon their luck ran out.

It was raining that day, you remember it as if it were yesterday. You couldn't go outside to play because it was raining so hard. It kept raining all day and it even rained during the night, still as hard as before. It was quite odd for it to rain as much as it did as hard as it did. 

Your mother had just put you to bed, kissing your head and tucking you in. As the youngest of your family, you were forced to go to sleep before the rest. The rest of your siblings were able to stay up another hour and that really made you mad. You did as they told you though, knowing that you had to be respectful to them because they were your parents and that was just how you were raised.

When your mother left, you tried to go to sleep but it didn't work. You had a window right by your bed and you couldn't help but think there might be a monster outside. That was only because of the pouring rain and the tree that was right beside your window, but you were unable to get the idea that there might be a horrible monster outside...You were going to go and get your mother when you heard a scream.

You never figured out who belonged to that scream because you were already on your feet, running over toward your closest. Your mother and father had given you a plan in case you ever heard a scream like that. They told you to get your jacket and boots and run. You never understood what they meant but you did now...It was go time and you weren't sure if you were going to be able to do everything.

You grabbed your rain coat and put it on before stumbling over toward your boots, putting them on as quickly as possible. You were about to run through your door and downstairs but you felt like you were forgetting something. You looked over at your bed and grabbed a stuffed panda bear that you had got when you went to the zoo for the first time. You wouldn't be able to deal with everything if you didn't have him with you.

Then you ran down the steps, tripping over your own feet every now and again. You heard another scream and a groan of pain. You looked into the living room to see if anyone was there and screamed at what you saw. Your mother and your older brother were there, their stomach torn open and there guts hanging out. You felt tears build up in your eyes and soon run down your cheeks as you realized that they were dead.

You didn't have much time to be sad though because you felt a hand grasp at your hair and pull you back. You struggled and got a glimpse of black eyes before the monster let you go. Your sister had run up and stabbed it in its arm. She knew that it wouldn't do much but she had to try and keep you safe. That was what older siblings were suppose to do, protect the younger ones.

"You let go of her you asshole!" She shouted before she was violently pushed against the wall, "Run idiot!"

You blinked and looked back at your sister and your family for one last time before you ran out into the storm. You would have been caught if it hadn't been raining so hard, so for the first time in your life you thanked the rain. You ran and ran as fast as your legs could carry you. The rain hit your face hard but you knew that you had to just keep running as far as you were possible. 

Your legs started to start to hurt as the adrenaline in your body began to fade away. You knew you were going to have to stop for a bit and try to get your breath back. You noticed a park and decided that it would be fine if you stopped there.. There would be seating which would be nice. You really needed to sit down because by now your legs were burning because of how much you ran.

You walked over toward the swing set and sat down. There wasn't really anything covered so there wasn't anywhere you could hide from the rain and the monsters who had just killed your parents. Tears began to roll down your cheeks again though you couldn't tell your tears from the rain now. You couldn't believe that your family was dead! They-They couldn't be dead but you knew that they were. You guessed your father was dead as well because he would have fought until his last breath to protect everyone.

You shivered and pulled your hood up to try and block some of the rain. You held your soaking wet panda bear close to your chest, trying to think of what you were supposed to do...You had never thought about what you would do if you were alone...You never had to think about that because you always thought that your parents or at least on of your siblings would be alive to take care of you.

As you thought about that, a car pulled up to the park. Your eyes widened as you thought that it might be the monsters or kidnappers?! What if they were kidnappers?! What would you do?! Scream?! Your mommy and daddy weren't there to protect you!

Two men got out of the car and slowly walked toward you. One was really tall while the other one was wearing a leather jacket like your brother used to wear. They didn't seem to mind the rain as they walked over toward you. Your small hands gripped the chains on the swings tighter as your fear grew and grew in your chest. You wouldn't know what you would do it if it were kidnappers or the monsters. You would probably cry!

"Hey, you alright?" The one in the leather jacket asked, bending down a bit so he was eye level with you.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers...My mommy told me that..." You said, narrowing your eyes slightly as you tried to make them go away. They might be trying to help you but they also might try to offer you candy and take you into their van.

"Your mother was a smart woman but we are nice people. We are here to help you. You know how police men help little kids with things they need? That's us." Dean said, smiling as he tried to have you warm up to him. He knew that he really sounded like a kidnapper but he wasn't sure what he was suppose to say. Sam told him to talk to the kid because he was better with them but Dean wasn't used to talking to a girl in the middle of the night.

"My mommy is dead and so are my brothers and sister and daddy!" You wailed, tears pouring down your cheeks once again as you looked at Dean. As soon as he mentioned your mother, everything that had just happened came back to your head, "They were killed my a monster! A really mean one that tried to hurt me! It had black eyes and it was really scary and-." You hiccuped, shaking like a chihuahua at this point.

"A monster...?" Sam mumbled, both him and Dean exchanged a little look before they looked back over at you. 

"Don't worry. Guess what, we fight those monsters! Let us take you back to our house and clean you up a bit. After we finish that, we will go and check out your house. Does that sound good?" Dean asked, extending his hand to you.

"You promise you aren't a kidnapper man?" You asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I promise I'm not a kidnapper. I'm a monster hunter." He said, a small smile on his face as you took his hand. He turned around and the three of you walked toward the impala. He put you in the back seat, though he luckily had some towels in there. He wrapped you up in one towel and set the other one down on the seat so you wouldn't get it wet.

Yeah, you would never forget the night that you had become an only child. It was raining that day, raining cats and dogs as some might call it. You also remembered that it was raining the day that you met your new family. You would never forget the night that you had become a part of the Winchester family.


End file.
